I ask You to come back, but it's me who come back to you
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Saat dia meminta Chirrut untuk kembali kepadanya, dia tidaklah tahu bahwa pada akhirnya justru dialah yang kembali kepada Chirrut. [Warning for spiritassassin a.k.a Chirrut x Baze, Minor Spoiler for Rogue One : A Star Wars Story and Major Character Death.]


I ask You to come back, but it's me who come back to you by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Saat dia meminta Chirrut untuk kembali kepadanya, dia tidaklah tahu bahwa pada akhirnya justru dialah yang kembali kepada Chirrut.

Rouge One : A Star Wars Story belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney and as always I only have the storyline of the fic

Warning for Spiritassassin a.k.a Chirrut x Baze, Minor Spoiler and Major Character Death

* * *

Sebuah kelegaan berhasil menyelimuti dirinya ketika Baze tahu bahwa Chirrut berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Tak ada satupun luka yang tergores di tubuh pria buta itu, Baze mengakui bahwa terkadang dia membenci kelakukan sembrono rekannya itu. _Well_ , tetapi Baze sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus melindungi Chirrut dalam keadaan apapun.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang _assassin_ dan dia tahu bahwa mungkin kali ini ia harus mempercayai Force yang selalu digembar - gemborkan oleh Chirrut? Setidaknya kali ini Force itu membawa Chirrut melaksanakan tugasnya dengan selamat tanpa ada suatu _back-up_ dari dirinya. Mungkin, ini waktunya untuk percaya bahwa eksistensi Force itu nyata.

"Kembalilah!"

Sebuah suara dilantunkan oleh sang pria yang memiliki _surname_ Malbus tersebut, semua ketegangan akhirnya musnah dan sekarang adalah waktu dimana dia bisa kembali menikmati masa - masa tenang bersama seorang Chirrut. Tanpa ia ketahui ucapannya merupakan awal dari sebuah petaka.

Chirrut berlari tanpa melantunkan ucapan ' _I'm one with force, the force is with me_ ' ke arah Baze. Ucapan tersebut terbukti memiliki kekuataan tersendiri karena tanpa ucapan itu sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai sang penjaga kuil kristal Kyber tersebut.

Baze memandang tak percaya ke arah rekannya yang kini telah tergeletak di tanah tersebut. No, No way, tidak mungkin ini sebuah adalah akhir dari Chirrut. Sebuah memori berputar di kepalanya, ingatan akan masa lalu terngiang di dalam otaknya.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan seorang penjaga kuil kristal Kyber yang terus menerus mengucapkan tentang Force seolah eksistensi hal tersebut masih nyata harusnya bukan sebuah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorong seorang Baze untuk tetap memperhatikan penjaga kuil tersebut.

"Kau punya keraguan atas eksistensi Force?"

Sang penjaga kuil membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. Sebuah rasa heran tiba - tiba hinggap dalam diri Baze, apakah dia harus membalas ucapan penjaga kuil itu atau tidak?

"Dan apa alasanmu untuk tetap yakin pada eksistensi Force?"

Nada tajam itu keluar dari mulut Baze, baginya Force hanyalah khalayan belaka dan hanya orang bodoh yang percaya akan eksistensi hal semacam itu.

" _I'm one with Force and the Force is with me_."

Pertanyaan Baze tidaklah dijawab oleh sang penjaga kuil, dan penjaga kuil malah melantunkan ucapan ia terus ia ucapkan sebelum ia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Baze. Sialan, apa mau penjaga kuil ini sebenarnya? Ia mengajak Baze terlibat dalam pembicaraan tapi pada akhirnya ia seolah melupakan ajakan itu.

"Namaku Chirrut Îmwe, senang bertemu denganmu."

Respon tak terduga lagi - lagi dilontarkan oleh sang penjaga kuil. Baze benar - benar dibuat takjub dan heran saat itu juga.

"Baze Malbus."

Dan itulah perkenalan resmi di antara dua insan tersebut dan mereka berdua sama sekali tak memiliki ide bahwa pertemuan ini akan membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar masa depan mereka.

* * *

Dan kini di sinilah Baze tersungkur, di samping Chirrut yang tengah sekarat. Ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang telah menyebabkan sosok Churrit menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Andai saja dia lebih kuat dari Imperial tentu saja dia akan segera membalaskan apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepada Churrit. Namun, ia sadar bahwa kekuataannya jauh di bawah Imperial.

Baze memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya tetap tersungkur di samping Churrit. Padahal saat ia meminta Churrit untuk kembali, dia berharap bahwa Churrit akan kembali ke genggamannya dan tak akan lepas lagi. Sayangnya, ajakannya untuk kembali melupakan sebuah petaka dan menyebabkan seluruh dirinya hancur di saat ini juga.

"Carilah Force dan kau akan menemukanku."

Kata - kata terakhir itu meluncur dari mulut Churrit sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Haruskah ia meyakini eksistensi Force sebagai wujud apreasiasi kepada sosok yang telah menemaninya selama ini? Meskipun kini keraguannya akan Force kembali karena secara realitas Chirrut telah tewas.

* * *

Sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengunjungi kuil kristal Kyber, dan kunjungannya kali ini masih memiliki tujuan yang sama. Satu - satunya tujuan yang dimiliki Baze adalah untuk menemui Churrit. Entah mengapa penjaga kuil itu benar - benar menarik perhatian Baze.

"Baze Malbus."

Ucapan selamat datang diterimanya begitu saja ketika ia tiba. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Kedua mata Churrit menunjukkan bahwa kini penjaga kuil itu telah terjadi. Sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan terlebih dahulu oleh Baze sebuah jawaban sudah meluncur terlebih dahulu.

"Sebuah kecelakaan, aku beruntung karena Force melindungiku."

Baze memandang tidak percaya kepada sang penjaga kuil. _Hell_ , jika Force memang melindunginya tentu saja dia tak akan terluka.

"Omong kosong, apabila eksistensi Force memang nyata harusnya kau tak terluka."

Omongan sinis itu meluncur begitu saja dari Baze, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan dari Chirrut.

"Apabila Force tidaklah nyata maka aku sudah mati, Baze."

Namanya disebut begitu saja oleh Chirrut, ada sebuah gejolak di hatinya. _Shit_ , apa gerangan yang terjadi? Bukankah cinta hanyalah omong kosong belaka seperti Force? Seorang Baze Malbus tak pernah percaya akan eksistensi hal yang tidak bisa dilihatnya.

"Oh, Force hanya menghadangimu dari kematian dan tidak menghadangimu dari luka? Aku terkesan."

Tawa sarkastik meluncur dari bibir sang assassin seusai mengucapkan kata itu, dan tanpa ia diduga mulutnya dibungkam oleh sang penjaga kuil kristal Kyber. Objek pembungkam bibirnya tak bukan dan tak lain adalah bibir milik Chirrut. Baze tentu saja _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap penjaga kuil tersebut.

Ciuman mereka bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang keras ataupun menuntut, hanya sebuah ciuman yang dilandasi oleh kemurnian. Perlahan, namun pasti Chirrut membiarkan bibirnya beranjak dari bibir Baze.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau masih tak percaya pada cinta, Baze."

Baze ingin membalas omongan itu, tetapi bibirnya terasa membeku. Ciuman tadi telah menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa ia menyakini adanya cinta, bukan? Apabila dia benar - benar tak percaya adanya cinta tentu saja Baze sudah langsung membiarkan bibirnya terlepas dari Chirrut begitu saja.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sebuah back-up pada saat ini, Chirrut?"

Entah bagaimana, tawaran itu meluncur dari Baze begitu saja. Mungkinkah ini manisfestasi dari rasa kepeduliannya kepada Chirrut? Manisfestasi perasaannya kepada Chirrut? Beribu pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Baze, tetapi semua pertanyaan itu berhenti berputar di dalam otaknya ketika Chirrut seolah - olah menyatakan sebuah penolakan atas tawarannya.

" _I'm one with Force and the Force is with me_."

Lagi - lagi ucapan menyebalkan itu terluncur dari Chirrut. Sialan, kenapa penjaga kuil itu masih terus saja menaruh rasa percaya pada Force? Padahal keyakinan tersebut kini telah merengut penglihatannya.

"Kau buta, dan Force itu sendiri yang membuatmu buta. Chirrut dengarkan aku, biarkan aku melindungimu sampai di akhir nafasmu."

" _I love you too_ , Baze."

Baze menaruh tatapan tak percaya kepada Chirrut. Hell, dia hanya menawarkan sebuah bantuan kepada sang penjaga kuil Kyber dan balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah ' _I love you too_ '. Apakah perasaannya tergambar terlalu jelas? Atau memang Chirrut yang bisa menebak semua orang dengan mudah?

"Aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukaimu, Chirrut. _I promise_."

* * *

Dia teringat saat dimana Chirrut menyadarkannya akan eksistensi dari cinta. Well, Well, mungkin dia harus menyakini eksistensi dari Force sebagai bentuk apreasiasinya untuk orang yang palung dicintainya di seluruh galaksi tersebut. Force mungkin tidaklah terlihat tapi Baze memutuskan bahwa ia akan menyakini apa yang diyakini Chirrut.

" _I'm one witn Force and the Force is with me_."

Sebuah kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan karena kata - kata milik Chirrut itu kini meluncur dari mulut Baze. Ia mungkin gagal dalam memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi Chirrut, dan Baze tahu bahwa dirinya tak mungkin mengalahkan Imperial. Namun, ia yakin ia bisa membalaskan kematian Chirrut.

Sebuah tembakan diluncurkannya bersama dengan ucapan ' _I'm one with Force and the Force is with me_ ', seolah tembakan - tembakan yang diluncurkannya memang sebuah perwujudannya dalam membalaskan kematian Chirrut.

Pasukan Imperial tersebut tidaklah habis dan mereka justru makin bertambah, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai tubuh Baze. Mungkin dia memang yang meminta Chirrut untuk kembali ke dalam genggamannya, tetapi faktanya justru dialah yang kembali kepada Chirrut.

Sebuah senyum mengembang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata miliknya. Pertanda bahwa ajal telah menjemputnya, pada akhirnya dia kembali kepada sang kekasih meski dengan cara yang tak pernah diharapkannya. Kini Baze dan Chirrut telah kembali ke pelukan satu sama lain di kehidupan yang berbeda.

A/N : Ku baru nonton kemarin dan aura homo antara Chirrut dan Baze terlalu kuat :"D lagi - lagi Ichan jatuh hati kepada pasangan _space gays_ , ah ya seperti biasa Ichan mengharapkan sebuah _review_ karena dengan _review_ Ichan merasa dicintai!


End file.
